The Shining Star
The Shining Star This was a collab between Racer and Peacey . However, since Peacey has left, Racer will be taking over entirely. Allegiances CloudClan Leader: Petalstar - pale ginger shecat Deputy: Mothfire - brown tom Medicine Cat: Sunwatcher - bright ginger tom Warriors: Goldensun - golden brownish she-cat Heavytail-white tom with a black tail Honeyflare-brown she-cat Gorsepelt- orange tom with a white muzzle Apprentice:Whitepaw Larchfoot-gray tabby she-cat Skydapple-white and gray tom Apprentice:Hailpaw Thunderwind-brown and white tom Maplelight-ginger she-cat Meltedsnow-ginger tom Apprentice:Beetlepaw Nightstep-gray tom with black paws Quickwater-light gray tabby she-cat Apprentice:Shypaw Pouncebird-brown tom Whiskerheart-black tom with a white dash on his chest Apprentices: Whitepaw-pale gray she-cat Hailpaw-dark gray and black tom Beetlepaw-brown and ginger tom Shypaw-blue-gray she-cat Queens: Dappleflower-tortoiseshell she-cat;mother to Fallowkit and Bumblekit Wetpetal-whiteish gray tabby she-cat;mother to Ivykit Kits: Fallowkit - gray tabby she-cat Bumblekit-ginger and black tom Swiftkit-white and gray tom Vixenkit-brown and white she-cat Ivykit-pitch black she-cat Elders: Grayfeather-gray tom with a shredded ear Harebrush-brown she-cat with a gray muzzle LakeClan Leader: Sandstar - sandy golden tom Deputy: Appleflight - tortoiseshell she-cat Medicine Cat: Smallfeather - lightly framed gray tom Apprentice: Yewpaw Warriors: Frostheart-white and gray she-cat Blueflower-blue-gray she-cat Shadetail-gray tom Apprentice:Lionpaw Fernstripe-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Vineleaf-light gray tom Slatepelt-brown and gray tom Apprentice:Wingpaw Blossomwing-white and ginger she-cat Ravenleap-black tom Grassfall-brown tom with a white tail Apprentice:Clawpaw Ashcloud-gray she-cat Runningdust-swift light brown tabby tom Brightwater-ginger she-cat Kestrelfang-brown tom with green eyes Apprentices: Yewpaw-gray and white she-cat Lionpaw-golden tom with a white muzzle Wingpaw-black she-cat Clawpaw-lithe brown tom with tabby stripes Queens: Flowertail-ginger she-cat Expecting Runningdust's kits Galebright-white she-cat with gray paws Mother to Vineleaf's kits; Jumpkit, Sunkit, and Redkit Kits: Jumpkit-black tom with a white-tipped tail Sunkit-white she-cat with blue eyes Redkit-ginger and white tom Elders: Brackenpelt-battle-scarred brown tom Creekfoot-gray she-cat Dawnsky-creamy brown she-cat RoseClan Leader: Troutstar-gray tabby tom Deputy: Rabbitstream-brown tom with white paws Apprentice:Applepaw Medicine Cat: Snowshine-white she-cat Apprentice: Poppyleaf - brown she-cat with black spots Warriors: Owlblaze - gray and white tom Gorsedawn - dark ginger tabby tom Bluelily - blue-gray she-cat Stormclaw - black tom Apprentice:Fawnpaw Minnowfall - light brown she-cat with darker stripes Crickettail - black she-cat with a white patch around her left eye Apprentice:Berrypaw Harebelly - gray tom with a white belly Duskflight - gray tom with a black ear Larchwhisker - ginger she-cat Boughleap - fluffy white she-cat Apprentices: Fawnpaw - brown and white striped she-cat Berrypaw - golden brown tom Applepaw - tortoiseshell tom Queens: Leopardwish - spotted gray she-cat Expecting Stormclaw's kits Brushleaf - spiky brown she-cat Mother to Harebelly's kit; Patchkit Cream - whiteish she-cat;former kittypet Mother to Daykit, Whiskerkit, and Fernkit Kits: Patchkit - gray tom with white patches Daykit - light sandy she-cat Whiskerkit - black she-cat Fernkit - white tom Elders: Yewlight - golden tom with one blind eye Willowcrimson - ragged gray she-cat FeatherClan Leader: Brightstar - brown and ginger she-cat Deputy: Nightfall - black and white spotted tom Medicine Cat: Paleberry - golden(ish) she-cat with a white paw Warriors: Pinerush - fluffy brown tom Otterflower - gray she-cat Birchnose - white she-cat with black streaks Fluffnight - fluffy bright white tom Smallbird - small, agile white she-cat Quailfur - dappled tom Dogtail - gray tom with a black tail Clawwhisker - black tom with white ears Bloomtail - ginger and white she-cat Apprentices: Grasspaw - gray tom with a nicked ear Nettlepaw - black she-cat with long legs Hawkpaw - ginger tom Springpaw - very light gray she-cat Queens: Sparklight - white she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye Mother to Dogtail's kits; Sharpkit, Elmkit, and Freshkit Hiddenleaf - black and white she-cat Expecting Pinerush's kits Kits: Sharpkit - gray tom Elmkit - brown and black dappled she-cat Freshkit - ginger tom with a white muzzle Elders: Appleclaw - ragged brown she-cat Tornwhisker - gray tom with no whiskers on his right side Jerry - old, plump black tom; former loner BreezeClan Leader: Lichenstar - ragged brown and white tom Deputy: Weedfur - ginger tom with a white paw Medicine Cat: Doedapple - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Warriors: Silverleaf - gray she-cat with a black ear Meadowflight - dappled brown she-cat Branchspring - brown tom with a gray tail tip Apprentice: Nestpaw Larkvine - white she-cat Mumbleclaw - gray tom with a torn ear Addertail - brown tom with a black tail Quailstripe - gray tabby and white she-cat Apprentice:Cougarpaw Pouncesky - ginger tabby tom Flamenettle - light brown she-cat with a white muzzle Spruceheart - black tom Apprentice: Glidepaw Apprentices: Nestpaw - gray swirled tabby she-cat Cougarpaw - pale brown and ginger tom Glidepaw - white and light gray shecat Queens: Jaynight - black and white she-cat Mother to Mumbleclaw's kits; Falconkit and Rabbitkit Kits: Falconkit - gray speckled she-cat Rabbitkit - black tom with a white patch on his black Elders: Roughtail - brow tom with a patched, rugged tail Leafberry - brown tabby she-cat Cats Outside Clans Maurice - brown kittypet tom with a red collar Chloe - dappled light gray and white she-cat; a kittypet Olive - gray she-cat with a white paw and tail tip; a kittypet Summer - very pale brown she-cat; a kittypet Alpha - ginger tom with a black paw and ear; a rogue Apollo - black tom with a white muzzle and belly; a rogue Vine - gray she-cat; a rogue Ember - black tom with a ginger ear; a loner Ferret - white and brown tabby she-cat; a loner Owlscar - brown and black tom with a scar over his left eye; formerly of RoseClan Stormfang - gray tom;formerly of CloudClan Prologue - Peacey "Rowanwhisker, Sunwatcher will help you. Just hold on!" Pleaded a young queen. Tears were rushing down her cheeks as her mate laid dying. His fur slashed open and bleeding heavily. The handsome ginger tom shook his head sadly. The shrieks of battle seemed to be quieter for Dappleflower. "I'm sorry, Dappleflower. I will watch over you from StarClan. I will love you forever." The queen looked at her denmate with a blurry vision. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, her voice merely a whisper. Rowanwhisker smiled sadly. "Raise our kits with love. Shield them from war. Remember that I love you." Dappleflower looked down at her belly. Her kits were due in the next half moon. Rowanwhisker let out a small sigh and was silent. The queen stared at his body for a few moments then realized everything. "No. No! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" The young warrior, who had been given his name only ten moons ago, who had fell in love with the eldest apprentice then , who fought many battles loyaly, was dead. The kits would grow up without ever knowing their father. "Why? Why? StarClan! Answer me, WHY?! Why did you do this to me?!" Chapter One - Racer Fallowkit peered out of the nursery. Her mother, Dappleflower, nudged her a bit. "Go on."she encouraged. "Look around camp." Fallowkit nodded hesitantly. It was her first time out of the nursery. Her brother, Bumblekit, was already out there, playing with a scrap of moss. "Ok." Fallowkit mewed. She squinted her eyes at the bright sun. It felt good being in a wide, open space rather than the cramped nursery. With four other kits and two queens sleeping in there, theyPadding over to Bumblekit, suddenly the moss hit her in the side of her head. "Oops!"Bumblekit chuckled. "It's not funny!"Fallowkit growled indignantly. "You wanna see what is?" Bumblekit asked. Before Fallowkit could respond, Bumblekit gave a giant leap and slammed into Fallowkit. "Ha!"meowed Bumblekit triumphantly."You didn't see that coming did you?" "Get off me you great lump!"Fallowkit protested."I'll turn into a leaf if you keep squashing me!" Bumblekit stepped off Fallowkit and she caught a breath. She swiped playfully a Bumblekit. He dodged backwards but lost his balance and toppled over. "Training already?"a large brown tom walked over to them."You've got 5 moons before you're apprenticed." "Who are you?"asked Fallowkit. "I'm Mothfire, CloudClan's deputy."the tom answered. "Hi Mothfire!"Bumblekit squeaked. "You two remind me of your father. He was practicing battle moves as soon as he opened his eyes."Mothpelt sighed nostagicly. Fallowkit had heard stories of her father, Rowanwhisker. Dappleflower said he died in a battle saving her. She also said he was very sweet and would have loved her and Bumblekit very much. "Mothfire's giving us a tour!"Bumblekit's squeal broke her thoughts. Mothfire led them to the leader's den, which was a small cave on the cliff, covered with moss. A beautiful pale ginger she-cat emerged from the den. "That's Petalstar."Mothflight seemed to read her mind."And over there is Sunwatcher, the medicine cat." Fallowkit turned her head to see the golden tom. Mothfire showed them the apprentices den. "Thats were you'll sleep once you're apprentices."he mewed. A small she-cat popped out. "Whitepaw!"Mothfire growled."Were is Gorsepelt! You're supposed to be training!" "Sorry Mothfire."Whitepaw mewed, looking embarrassed. Mothfire nodded and gestured the Fallowkit and Bumblekit. Next, Mothfire brought them to the elders den. A old gray tom lumbered past them. He snorted and fell asleep. "Don't mind Grayfeather."mewed a brown she-cat."He's always like that. They were about to look at the warriors den but some cats burst into camp. "What frightened your fur?!"Mothfire demanded. A golden she-cat, eyes blazing, spoke,"It's LakeClan, I think they might attack again!" Chapter Two - Peacey Dappleflower stifled a gasp and picked up both kits by their scruff. Petalstar cleared her throat. "What makes you say that, Goldensun?" She asked, her fur brisling. "LakeClan is very dangerous. In the last season they attacked twice and more than one of our warriors died." Fallowkit looked up at her mother. That was when my father died. In a battle with LakeClan. Dappleflower nodded sadly and took her kits to the nursery. "Dontt worry. Illl come back soon." She said and she padded out. One of the older kits, Vixenkit, started crying. Bumblekit padded up to her. "Dontt worry! Itl be okay!" The shekit turned away from him. "What do you know? We both have lost one our parents to LakeClan. Next my father will die, or your mother." In a battle shortly after Rowanwhisker's death, Snowruby died protecting her kits. Vixenkit and her brother, Swiftkit, were old enough to live without milk from their mother when that happened. "Dontt give up hope! Or say my mommy will die! Or say your daddy will die!" Fallowkit jumped to her paws in anger. "Our paretts were great warriors! If they didntt die, we wouldntt be here!" Swiftkit popped out of his nest. "Why all of the yelling? Itss not even sunhigh!" He complained. Vixenkitt batted his ear playfully. "Hey, mousebrain, we should still act like kits when we can! Did you hear?" "Hear what? What happened?" He asked. "LakeClan might attack again!" Exclaimed Vixenkit. Swiftkit gasped. "LakeClan killed our mother! If they attack illl shred them all to bits!" He was at his paws, eyes blazing with fury. His fur was brisling angrily. "No, you wontt." Said a silver queen. Her kits were a bit older than Fallowkit, but younger than Vixenkit. "Imm sorry Wetpetal. I just am upset that they killed my mother." the queen smiled simpatheticly. "We all are upset. But you should atleastt be an older apprentice before you take on any cat from LakeClan. They are dirty murderurs." Her kit, Ivykit, bounced up. "What do you know? Maybe they arentt as evil as you think." Fallowkit rolled her eyes at the "stupid" kit. "And what do you know? You haventt lost a parent to LakeCl-" The rumbling of many paws drowned out her voice. Shrieks of battle started to erupt everywhere. Wetpetal called out for all of the kits to get close to her. Dappleflower ran in and hid her kits in the back of the nursery. Bumblekit looked, nervously, at Fallowkit. "Maybe she will today." Chapater Three - Racer Fallowkit peeked out. Cats were everywhere, some she didn't recognize. Those must be LakeClan. ''she thought. She saw Mothfire tussling with a swift tortoiseshell. Fallowkit could hear him yowling,"What is the meaning of this Appleflight?! Why do you attack us?!" "We need the territory."Appleflight snarled."Our clan is the largset, and we need more prey!" "Why us?"growled Mothfire."Why not RoseClan or FeatherClan?" "They're too wary."Appleflight shot back."They expect attacks. You are always taken by surprise!" Mothfire smiled cleverly. "We have our methods." With that he struck a blow across Appleflight's chest. Yowling, the ginger she-cat hurled herself at Mothfire. Fallowkit squealed at the blood pooling from both cats. A brown tom heard the noise and turned his head. He sped towards Fallowkit. Her eyes widened as the claws unsheathed and the teeth bared. The cat got closer, and closer. All of the sudden, Dappleflower jumped over her and pulled the tom down. She hissed in the tom's ear"This is what you get for trying to harm my daughter!" and she slashed his thoat. He made a gurgling noise before falling limp. To Fallowkit's horror, Dappleflower was greatly injured. Shrieking, she ran over to her. By the time she got there, her mother was unconscious. "Sunwatcher!"she yowled to the tom."Dappleflower is hurt!" Within seconds he was dragging Dappleflower to the den. Mothfire moved like lightning, smacking away a tom that was trying to get to the medicine cat. Once she was sure Dappleflower was safe, she watched Petalstar grab a white she-cat and toss her into another LakeClan cat. LakeClan was fierce, but the warriors of CloudClan drove them back. Some already retreated, some were dead, leaving a few still fighting. Eventually Appleflight cried,"Reatreat LakeClan!" and the cats ran off. She looked around camp, gulping at some of the motionless bodies. She saw Larchfoot lying limp on the ground, with Beetlepaw next to her. Gorsepelt lay on his side, blood flowing from his deep wounds. Fallowkit saw Whitepaw crouched over him, grief overwhelming her for her dead mentor. Panicking, she went to check on Dappleflower. "Is she okay?"she whispered to Sunwatcher. "She was bad wounds."the medicine cat replied grimmly. "But I've patched them with cobwebs. And I gave her a poppy seed to help her rest." Fallowkit sighed with relief and padded over to the nursery. Bumblekit and the others were huddled in a corner with Wetpetal. "Is Dappleflower alright?"asked Bumblekit. "She's sleeping in Sunwatcher's den."Fallowkit explained."Her wounds are deep, but she'll be fine." "I hope so."Bumblekit prayed. "Petalstar has lost a life."Mothfire reported. "She is recovering in her den, and I have disscussing something with her. I'd like to make Whitepaw a warrior." Whitepaw blinked, surprised. "Whitepaw, you fought bravely in the battle. You have just lost your mentor, but Petalstar and I believe you are ready. I Mothfire, deputy of CloudClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior, in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do."Whitepaw mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Whiteblaze. StarClan honors your courage and endurance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan."Mothfire finished, "Whiteblaze! Whiteblaze!" the clan cheered. Fallowkit noticed Shypaw and Hailpaw enviously watching the ceremony. Waiting for their own. Though she could also sense grief, coming from them, plus their mother, Honeyflare, for their brother Beetlepaw. Night fell quickly, and the bodies were arranged for their vigils. Dappleflower seemed to be doing well enough to pay her respects to the fallen warriors. "Why can't we stay for the vigils?"Bumblekit complained. "You have to sleep."Dappleflower replied. "I don't want you to be grumpy tomorrow." Bumblekit rolled his eyes but Dappleflower didn't notice. Fallowkit yawned. She was tired. She could tell Bumblekit was too. Curling up in her nest, she saw Whiteblaze out on her vigil, with some others mourning their clanmates. Yawning again, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Chapter Four - PeaceyCategory:CollabsCategory:Peacey's FanficsCategory:Fanfics By Racer "Guys! Guys! Guys! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Exclaimed a lump of red fur, almost a moon later. Fallowkit opened one eye and sighed. "We get it. You are one day closer to your apprentice ceremony. Big deal." Mumbled Bumblekit. Swiftkit padded up to them too and shook his head exitedlyy. "Itss today! I just cantt wait!" He yelled. Bumblekit got to his paws, rather slowly but his sister was up in a flash. "Congratulations! Youlll be able to sleep on the apprentice den and learn how to fight and hunt and get a cool mentor!" Swiftkit puffed up his chest proudly. "You heard what Wetpetal said. I have to be an apprentice to fight ''LakeClan. We will be able to avenge our mother now." Said Vixenkit all of a sudden sadly. Then she smiled and bounced out of the nursery. "Well, she's moody." Muttered Bumblekit. "I can't wait for mine!" yowled Ivykit. "Great, now she's going to start this."Bumblekit grumbled irritably. "Why are you so grumpy?"Fallowkit asked."It's only natural for them to be excited." "Its it natural to be woken up so early and NOT be grumpy?"Bumblekit snarled."No it isn't! I'd like to sleep!" Fallowkit rolled her eyes and followed the three older kits. Ivykit sat in front of the Highbranch while Swiftkit and Vixenkit paced excitedly under it. Eventually Petalstar saw the kits and decided to start the ceremony. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" "We can't catch our own prey!"wailed Ivykit."But I want to stay!" "She just says that because it's tradition."soothed Wetpetal."It's what the great clans used to say. But you're always welcome." Fallowkit saw Bumblekit lumber out of the nursery. "I just fell asleep again!"he complained. The two littermates padded oit to see their best friends ('cause Ivykit was kind of stuck up) become apprentices. " Hey, mousebrain," whispered Fallowkit. 'if you don't stop being grumpy I'm going to do that after Ivykit's gone." Bumblekit scowled and turned around. "Its optional for kits to watch this stuff. I'm going back to the nursery.'' Fallowkit stuck out her tounge at her brother and sat down beside Ivykit, who started rambling again. "When I'm an apprentice Ill be the best one! So good that Petalstar will let me choose my own warrior name!!" Fallowkit was dumbfounded. "You can do that...? I want to too! Petalstar will let me choose my name not you! My name will be Fallowflower!" "Mine will be Ivybird!" Then Wetpetal and Dappleflower padded over. "Your names are what Petalstar decides. Now pay attention to the ceremony" Chapter Five - Racer Fallowkit found it hard to stand still. Ivykit looked like she was going to squeal but she caught Wetpetal's eyes and thought the better of it. "Vixenkit and Swiftkit have reached their sixth moon!" Petalstar began. "And they're ready to become apprentices! Swiftkit and Vixenkit, step forward." The kits were fidgeting excitedly. "Meltedsnow, we mourn the loss of your last apprentice, Beetlepaw. I'm sure you'll teach Vixenpaw everything she needs to know. Swiftkit, you shall now be known as Swiftpaw. Whiteblaze, you are our newest warrior, but I'm sure you'll pass on all Gorsetail taught you to this apprentice."the leader finished. "Vixenpaw! Swiftpaw! Vixenpaw! Swiftpaw!" the clan cheered. Fallowkit yowled the new apprentices names at the top of her lungs. She heard Bumblekit grumbling their names from the nursery. Fallowkit narrowed her eyes. Bumblekit wasn't his cheerful self lately. ''He's just being a mouse-brain. ''she thought. "We get to sleep in the apprentices den!:"Vixenpaw announced proudly. "That's great Vixenkit... er, paw!"Fallowkit fumbled. Vixenpaw didn't seem to notice her mistake. She just continued bouncing. "Yay!"yowled Ivykit."I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Fallowkit rolled her eyes. She couldn't help agreeing with Bumblekit. She hated being woken up by Swiftpaw and Vixenpaw. And Ivykit was twice as annoying and three times as loud. ''At least I can sympathetic. ''she thought. She saw Bumblekit step outside. "Well someone's finally awake!"she exclaimed with mock surprise. "Yeah."Bumblekit mewed. "Sunwatcher's gonna show me how to collect herbs!" Fallowkit snorted,"What? Are you gonna be a medicine cat?" Bumblekit bristled. "No!"he snapped."But it would be useful in case there's a problem while Sunwatcher's away!" he stormed off. "Why is he so grumpy today?"she muttered. "Maybe he thinks you insulted him."Fallowkit turned around to see Dappleflower, her mother's eyes sparkling with annoyance. "Doesn't it seem a bit rude to call him a medicine cat when he's just trying to be helpful?" "I guess."Fallowkit grumbled. "You clearly aren't taking this seriously!"Dappleflower scolded."No fresh-kill tonight! But your brother gets two, for being helpful." "That's not fair!"Fallowkit spat. "He was being a real grump this morning! He wasn't even happy for Vixenpaw and Swiftpaw! I tried to calm him, but he only snapped at me! I said one thing! He said a lot! And I'm to only one being punished! He's being rewarded! Are you really rewarding his bad adittude!?"the gray she-cat finished. "Very well,"Dappleflower sighed. "I'll have a talk with him. But for now, neither of you get fresh-kill." Fallowkit wasn't happy. She jut fell out with her brother and mother. Everbody in her family that was alive hated her. ''Rowanwhisker probably hates me now too. ''she shook the thought away. She didn't want to be a grump like Bumblekit. Hopefully Ivykit forgot about her apprentice ceremony so everybody could sleep. Fallowkit listened as Dappleflower talked to Bumblekit. She couldn't quite hear the words, but she could tell her brother was angry and Dappleflower was about to lose her temper. She watched Bumblekit storm off. "Hey."she mewed. Bumblekit didn't say anything, just looked at her. She continued,"Dappleflower said we're crabby, but she doesn't seem to have any patience either." Her bad joke made Bumblekit's eyes brighten a little. "Come on."she mewed to him. "Let's sleep early so we all won't be angry." Chapter Six - Peacey "Tonight is the full moon, the gathering. Even though there is a truce, I have a bad feeling about going. We should take some strong warriors and leave a few. We have experienced many battles in the past moons and I will not risk another life." Meowed Petalstar. The clan cheered in approval at the wise speech of the leader. "Can we ''please ''come? Please please please! It's our first gathering!" Cried Vixenpaw. Petalstar gracefully claimed down from the rock she was standing on and touched her tail to Vixenpaw's shoulders. "Of course, young one. You and Swiftpaw will come of course. We will also take Whiteblaze as it will be her first gathering as a warrior. You should go and tell them." The brown and white shecat's eyes lit up. "Okay, bye! Whiteblaze! Where are you? You got picked to go to the gathering!" She yelled, running around the camp. Swiftpaw ran into her and pinned her down. "Not like that mouse brain! You need to go to the Warriors den and calmly tell them that they were chosen And should eat. Watch me." He flicked his tail in self pride and padded up to Whiteblaze, who was talking with Goldensun. Before he could speak Whiteblaze saw he was "sneaking" up on her. "I don't get scared easily you know. Do you need something? You should probably get ready for the gathering. Petalstar ''did ''choose you right?" She spoke calmly, as if she didn't expect to go. "I got ready. You need to get ready. It's your first gathering as a warrior." Whiteblaze jumped up in surprise and ran to the freshkill pile but before she reached it she tripped over a shadowy figure. "Ow! Who kicked me?" It asked. Once the figure stepped into the light they realized it was Fallowkit. Dappleflower, who was going herself after asking Wetpetal to watch over her kits ran over. "Fallowkit! Go back to sleep! It's way past sundown! You are grounded for a quarter moon!" Fallowkit's jaw dropped open. "You can't do that! I was thirsty! What is your problem these days?" She cried out. Dappleflower grabbed the Kit by her scruff and threw her into the nursery, gently. "I think I can. You are grounded for half a moon. Don't make me raise the time." Fallowkit's eyes welled up with tears. "I'll try to be better mommy, it's just not that easy. Is something wrong?" Dappleflower turned back sadly at her kit, obviously thinking about something. "No. Nothing is wrong." And she padded off. "Fallowkit!" Whispered a small voice. Fallowkit could make out a figure in front Of her and heard Ivykit's voice. "What is it? It's the middle of the night!" She complained. "I can't exactly find Bumblekit anywhere..." She mewed. Chapter Seven - Racer "Hurry up Fallowpaw!"called Nightstep. Fallowpaw groaned. Nightstep always woke her up at exactly sunrise. He had since she became an apprentice 4 moons ago. "Coming!"she yelled drowsily. She was thinking about Bumblepaw, who became Sunwatcher's apprentice. He was still disappearing at night. ''He's lucky. ''she thought. ''I can't get any sleep. ''Ivypaw was just as annoying now as she was when they were kits. She never stopped talking and always snored. Fallowpaw envied Bumblepaw, he got the sleep in the quiet medicine den. Swiftfall and Vixenfur too, who recieved their names about a half moon ago. Honeyflare also moved to the nursery, and was now mother to Skydapple's kits. Fallowpaw thought Springkit and Tansykit were so cute. They reminded her of when she and Bumblepaw were kits. "Fallowpaw!" "Can't I have a break sometime?" "Warriors need to keep their skills and senses sharp!" Sighing, Fallowpaw followed Nightstep to the training area, which was underneath a large willow tree. "Okay."Nightstep meowed. "What did I just teach you about hunting?" "When you crouch, you keep your body facing forward and you tail slightly up, not too much so its like a beacon, but raised enough so it doesn't swish up leaves."Fallowpaw responded. "Well, then today you'll be using it on real prey, instead of just leaves." Fallowpaw nodded. ''Where was Bumblepaw going? "Fallowpaw, you're not going to catch anything if you just stand there! What's gotten in to you lately?" "Sorry."She muttered. She sniffed. Mouse. ''She thought.sprang at the mouse. It squeaked as her paws landed on it. She bit down and it went limp. She showed her catch to Nightstep. He nodded. "Nice job."he mewed. "Keep it up." Fallowpaw purred. That was some pretty good praise considering it was Nightstep. Her ears picked up tiny paws scraping bark. Slowly turning her head, she noticed a squirrel perched on a low tree branch. Crouching, she creeped over to just in front of the branch. The squirrel was nibbling on a nut. ''Good. ''Fallowpaw thought. ''It won't notice me then. She gave a leap stratching the branch but missing the squirrel by a whisker. Startled, the squirrel dropped the nut and scurried off. "Mouse dung!" Fallowpaw hissed. "That was close." Nightstep remarked. "But you underestimated the distance of the jump. You'll get it." That's right. ''Fallowpaw purred, triumph lighting her eyes. ''I will master it, no, Ill master everything,and become the greatest warrior the clans have ever seen! Chapter Eight - Peacey/Racer "I did it! I pinned you down!" Cheered Fallowpaw. She was holding Ivypaw down. "This is the only time you will be able to. I wasn't prepared." She smirked. Fallowpaw rolled her eyes. "Of course. I totally ''beleive you." "Fallowpaw! We're on the hunting patrol today!" Called Nightstep. Fallowpaw jumped off of her friend And ran towards her mentor and Whiteblaze. "Are we also going to patrol the borders? I hope that there aren't any jumpy rouges or anything!" "No, Fallowpaw. Just hunting." Laughed Whiteblaze. "Good enough for me!" Exclaimed the young apprentice. The group walked off to the best places for hunting. Soon, they encountered a plump mouse. "Can I catch it, Nightstep? Pleeeaaasee?" Asked Fallowpaw. But her mentor shook his head. "Let Whiteblaze catch it." When he saw Fallowpaw's look of upset, he continued. "But you can catch the next one. I promise." Fallowpaw brightened as she watched Whiteblaze creep towards the mouse. The she-cat pounce landing swiftly, pinning the mouse. One bite to the neck and it went limp. Whiteblaze picked up the fresh-kill and froze. "Whiteblaze?" Nightstep mewed. "Is something wrong?" "Well, not exactly. But, I can scent LakeClan!" "What?" Fallowpaw exclaimed. "LakeClan are the cats who attacked us right?" "Yes, and they killed my mentor." Whiteblaze replied bitterly. "The scent is stale, but I know it was from after the battle." "Well we won't worry about it for now." Nightstep said. "For now, lets keep hunting." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ By the time the patrol arrived back at camp. Fallowpaw was proud of all the fresh-kill they'd caught. Swiftfall padded over to her. "Wow!" he meowed, impressed. "That's a lot of fresh-kill!" "I caught two mice and a sparrow!" Fallowpaw mewed proudly. "Great job." Swiftfall purred. "You'll make a great warrior." "T-thank you." Fallowpaw stuttered, a bit embarassed. "That means a lot." As Swiftfall began to walk away, Fallowpaw remembered something. "Swiftfall! Wait!" Swiftfall turned around. "What is it?" "Did you hear that Whiteblaze scented LakeClan while we were hunting?" Swiftfall bristled. "No, was it recent?" "No, Whiteblaze said it was stale, but after the battle." Fallowpaw replied. "I'm sure Petalstar will be having a word with them." "She'd better." Swiftfall growled. "If they come back, I'll fight them all by myself if I have to. I want to avenge my mother!" Fallowpaw just remebered that Swiftfall's mother was killed by LakeClan. She also knew what it was like to lose a parent. She had never met Rowanwhisker, but the way Dappleflower descibed him, Fallowpaw thought she would like him. "Well,"Fallowpaw mewed. "I'm gonna go visit Bumblepaw. See you later Swiftfall." "Later!" he called back. Fallowpaw padded over to Sunwatcher's den. ''StarClan I hope he's here. Went she stepped in, she was relieved to see him in there with Sunwatcher. "Hi Fallowpaw."Sunwatcher mewed. "What can I do for you?" "I was just coming to say hi to Bumblepaw." "Okay." Sunwatcher mewed. "He's back there." "Bumblepaw?" Fallowpaw mewed. Bumblepaw looked at her. "Oh, hi Fallowpaw, something wrong?" "Nah, I was just coming to say hi. What have you been up to lately?" "Sunwatcher just taught me the difference between normal herbs and dangerous ones!" Bumblepaw announced proudly. "Great!" Fallowpaw purred. It was good to hear Bumblepaw happy. "I caught a lot of fresh-kill today!" "I can see!" Bumblepaw mewed, pointing his tail toward the fresh-kill. "See ya Bumblepaw!" Fallowpaw called as she left the medicine den. Fallowpaw looked around, seeing Swiftfall jumping about excitedly. Fallowpaw walked over. "What's up?" she asked. "You seem a bit hyper." "Well, sorta" Swiftfall purred. "It's just, Vixenfur's expecting kits!" Fallowpaw was surprised. Vixenfur was one of the younger warriors, almost too young to have kits. "Who is she having them with?" Fallowpaw asked. "She says the father is Hailstorm!" Swiftfall mewed. "Sunwatcher says they won't be here for at least a moon though. Bumblepaw also seemed pretty nervous. Probably because this is the first kitting he's helped with." Since when was Swiftfall so chatty? ''"What about Honeyflare's kits?" Fallowpaw reminded him. "I asked him about that. He said he only got to watch. This time he'll be helping." Swiftfall replied. "Good for him." Fallowpaw yawned. "I'm tired, Nightstep's been pushing me hard. Good night Swiftfall." "Night Fallowpaw!" the tom mewed. Fallowpaw went into her den and settled down. A while later, the rustling of leaves woke her. Being careful not to disturb Ivypaw, she peered out of her den to see Bumblepaw entering camp and heading into the medicine den. ''It's moonhigh! What's he doing up? Chapter Nine - Racer The next morning Fallowpaw stretched and padded out of her den. She padded over to Nightstep, ready for the day. "What are we doing today?" she asked. "Battle training? Hunting? An asessment?" "Actually, right now," Nightstep mewed. "Mothfire sent us on the dawn patrol. Thunderwind, Shysnow, and Swiftfall are coming too." "Great!" Fallowpaw mewed. "What's Ivypaw doing?" "Actually today is Ivypaw's warrior asessment." Nightstep replied. "She's really excited." Fallowpaw was happy for her friend, but a bit dissapointed. Until her asessment she would be in the apprentices den alone. "Do they know yet?" she asked. "Yes, and they're waiting. Come on!" Fallowpaw scampered after her mentor, but couldn't get Bumblepaw off of her mind. The patrol soon reached the RoseClan border. "Sniff the air." Nightstep instructed. "What do you scent?" Fallowpaw took in a big whiff of air. "I can smell a mouse, a sparrow, and a faint scent of RoseClan." Nightstep nodded. "Were the scents inside the territory." Fallowpaw shook her head. "No, but they went right up the border. At least RoseClan is more respectful of clan boundries then LakeClan." Nightstep blinked. "Let's go to where RoseClan meets BreezeClan." "Sounds good." Thunderwind mewed. Fallowpaw and they went around the border, catching some mice and squirrels. Fallowpaw managed to catch a fat rabbit, impressing Nightstep. When they reached camp, Bumblepaw was the first to come. "Looks like another successful day." he meowed. "Yep!" Fallowpaw purred excitedly. "See that rabbit? I caught it!" she finished proudly. Bumblepaw's eyes widened. "Woah! It's huge! How did you do it?" "Well, I ju-" Fallowpaw was cut short by Petalstar's yowl. "Let all cats join here beneath the Longbranch!" Cats began swarming out of their dens. Honeyflare's kits scampered out but were pulled back by their mother as Vixenfur strolled out to see. "This apprentice, Ivypaw, has completed her assesment, and will now become a warrior!" Petalstar announced. She turned to Ivypaw. "I, Petalstar, leader of CloudClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard in the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior, in her turn. Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ivypaw looked ready to explode, but managed to keep it together as she spoke, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ivypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ivywing. StarClan honors your bravery and eagerness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan." "Ivywing! Ivywing!" Ivywing beamed with pride as her clanmates chanted her name. Fallowpaw ran over to the new warrior. "Congratulations Ivywing!" she purred. "I was so close!" Ivywing replied. "What?" asked a puzzled Fallowpaw. "Don't you remember? I wanted my name to be Ivybird! I love Ivywing though, I think it suits me better." Fallowpaw nodded. She suddenly remebered what she wanted her name to be. "I wonder if mine will be Fallowflower." She mewed. "That would be cool." Ivywing replied. "Though I doubt it. Petalstar probably heard us then and will make sure its not that." "I guess so." Fallowpaw mumbled. "There's probably an even better name then Fallowflower anyways."